The Lost Heart
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: The one true hope of universe is one person, but if this one person's heart is lost, stolen from the Good...what is the destiny of the universe now? [oneshot so far] UPDATE: NO LONGER ONSHOT!
1. The Stolen Heart

Yay! My First Kingdom Hearts II Fic! Well... enjoy!

* * *

**The Lost Heart**

It had finally happened…

Like a bomb…waiting to be detonated…

Just when the Worlds were given hope…

The darkness snatched it away…

The only possible thing that could help the Light defeat The Darkness in the final battle…

**_THEY _**TOOK IT…

The heavenly body was lifted into the air momentarily; the expression on his face was unclear. Some thought it was filled with grief from his knowledge that his demise was clear, others thought that the savior was staring directly at the object he wanted _so_ badly in his hold once more. But…the only people that truly knew what his expression he held were the ones who caused it, and his two most cherished companions.

His expression was…nothing. The one they had once knew was no longer there, not a single spark of emotion was held in the captivating sea blue eyes. Only a tint of purple was available in the beholder's eyes as his face was clearly targeting the almost holy pink object, one which was sought out by many, _many_ villains. Just as he was in the peak of air, the body crash right through the sparkling sea water.

Screams were heard as sixteen different people ran from the beach and jumped into the water. Many cries for comfort was made such as 'Hold on!', 'Getta hold ov' yaself kid!', 'Please Hang in there!' and 'Don't you leave us yet, ya know!'. Three black-hooded figures laughed at the scene below them.

"Pitiful 'heroes', they risk death just for a comrade. They battle perilously for strangers whom would shrug them away as pests. They are ones that will never win this battle. The sight before their very eyes should tell them that." The middle body spat out, his amber eyes glowered with spitefulness.

"Just a lil' bit more, ya know?" A teenage boy panted as he could just barely touch the body that held the entire universe's fate. The body was flung back thirteen feet, water ripping his back from the intensity, and landed roughly on the sun glazed bank. The six remaining in the salty water stared dumbfounded at their friends' actions; their heads followed the source the sudden halt.

Several gasp were heard as the coated figure took off his hood. A fourteen year old girl's voice trembled as she saw the body of their dearest friend flung over the coats shoulder and his shining pink object was in the hands of…

"ANSEM! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!" The brunette's sapphire eyes leaked of hatred and fury.

"Don't worry _girl_." A smirk played on Ansem's face. "I just came to pick up your little weapon and the object we need to control him. Farewell, pests. The next time you see your precious hero, will end up in all of your deaths." His laughing died down when a black fog consumed his body, and the one he was holding.

She stared at the water in shock and let out a solemn wail, it broke into sobs as one male grabbed her, jumped, and landed back on the beach.

"RAI! LEMME GO! WE CAN'T JUST" The young women broken into silent tears. "So…ra..."

"Come on Kairi, there's nuttin we can do now, ya know." Rai took her home and explained the situation to her mother as Kairi locked herself in her room. '_Sora, I'm so sorry, he took you. ANSEM TOOK YOU! ...and I did nothing to stop him… I'm such a coward...'_

At 1:00 in the morning, Kairi cried herself to sleep.

They won…

The Darkness will take over the universe…

They did it…

They finally…Stole his heart.

Sora, the chosen Key Blade wielder, had lost his heart...

* * *

Oh…my…god. That was THEE most angstest thing I have even written! **NOTE: IF this story continues...PLEASE don't think this is gonna be all angst cause...to tell you the truth? I write as I go along...I pretty much have NO idea what I'm gonna write next. I hope not to write the ending as angst. So if you don't review then… -pout- you'll be hurting my feelings! Anyway next time we see what happened before this fateful day. _EXTRA NOTE: For people that HAVE played KH2 and KNOW why Roxas was born, I know what's really suppose to happen, but it's not gonna... don't worry, you'll see why!_**


	2. Reminicing

Last Time:

Rai took her home and explained the situation to her mother as Kairi locked herself in her room. '_Sora, I'm so sorry, he took you. ANSEM TOOK YOU! ...and I did nothing to stop him… I'm such a coward...'_

* * *

This Time: 

_**Reminiscing - Part One  
**_

**Two Weeks Ago - Destiny Islands - Beach; 7:00 P.M  
**

Chestnut hair flew around, obeying the winds commands, back and forth. A strong scent of salt clung the air whisked by the boy who was in deep thought. He looked at what was showing of his bandaged arm and then at his hand which was also wrapped up. He shut his eyes and clenched the healing hand. '_I-I can't believe they're back...I almost made it! I almost beat them! I was so close… So close to defeating Organization XIII! I jus- If only I ha-'_

"Sora! Over here, Sora!" Sora's thoughts were disrupted by the voice.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kairi! How's the planning goin'?" Sora took a deep gulp, he could swear that Kairi's hair was levitating and her eyes were glowing yellow. "I-I'm guessing not so good, huh?"

"DON'T even mention the word 'planning'! I'm up to my neck in paper trying to sort out every thing!" The fifteen year old fell on her knees to the sand. "I didn't know all this stuff would be so difficult...get down here I'm trying to talk to you Sora!" Her hand found it's way to his shirt and she dragged him down to her level. She couldn't help but giggle at his 'plea for help'. Sora glared at her and opened his mouth but before he could speak Kairi beat him to the punch. "And don't even THINK about saying 'Oh well Kairi you're the one who wanted to start your sweet sixteen even though you JUST turned fifteen last month.' I like to plan ahead is that so bad!" '_She...really creeps me out sometimes...'_ Sora thought as he scooted away from his seemly bipolar friend jst a tad. "Soooo, what's a little defenseless boy like you doing out here in the beach? Unless your with a big, strong woman like me, it could be very dangerous out here!" Kairi tried her best to make herself seem 'muscular'.

Sora pitched up his voice as much as he could and held onto Kairi's pink jacket. "I dunno lady, you look pretty defe- denfe um, weak. Can you really protect me while I find my mommy?" Both stared at each other and soon erupted of laughter.

"Got sumthin on your mind?" The two stared at the sea, not bothering to face another.

"No, well yea... Kairi? Didja even feel like you could changed something that happened if only you'd done one tiny fix while it was happening?" Sora grabbed a handful of sand, only to have it slip off his hands, grain by grain like an hour glass.

Silence loomed over the conversation until finally Kairi's lips parted from each other. "Is this about the battle with Ansem? With Organization XIII?" Swiftly she stood up, turning her back against the sun laying horizontally on the ocean water.

"Yu...yeah. I should, I wish I could give up the powers as the Keyblade master… I just, If I hadn't bfecome involved with the stupid thing, he would still be here! If I didn't have this job, if _he_ hadn't h-"

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed he's jacket and pulled Sora's body up and close to her, so close their noses were about five centimeters away, he snapped his eyes shut and turn away from Kairi's face. Slowly, tears started streaming down his face at the thought of the red headed nobody. "Axel gave his life to help get rid of the organization! The organization that was trying to use you, the organization that was trying to hurt you! The organization that was trying to kill you..." Kairi resealed the black and sliver jacket, making the owner collapsed against the sand. "He _wanted_ to give his life away, because as long as he knew you both Sora and Roxas were okay, and that you could destroy the orginization that made him feel...empty, the orginization that made him turn people into the very thing he dispised...the very thing he was!" Kairi went to the borderline of the beach and the town. "If you want to run away from your path, go ahead, be a coward... your friends will pick up for you. But I advise you... choose the destiny that cowers... and the nobodies _will_ find you only this time... they'll succeed in their plans." With her last words said, Kairi left the scattered Sora in the sand, and headed towards her home.

* * *

**That Night -  
**

Kairi tossed at turned in her bed, beads of sweat began forming around her face.

_Kairi's Dream_

_Fear consumed Kairi as her friend's body was lifted into the air momentarily; the expression on his face was unclear. She squinted her eyes to see his face and gasped at the sight_

_His expression was…nothing! The Sora she wasn't there, not a single spark of emotion was held in the captivating sea blue eyes she loved. Only a tint of purple was available in the beholder's eyes as his face was clearly targeting the almost holy pink heart, one which was sought out by many, __many villains. Just as he was in the peak of air, the body crash right through the sparkling sea water. She ran to the site and jumped inside the water.  
_

_Anger suddenly rushed threw her body as a hooded figure appeared before her, standing on the water! The fury only seemed to grow as he reavaled his self as Ansem! Fear came back as Ansem scooped Sora and jarred his heart. Black smoke snatched the two away from her reach._

Kairi jumped up and felt her body drenched, her eyes widened in fear that the dream had come true. She looked around and saw the interior designs of her room and relaxed. She quickly went back to sleep with one last thought in her head. '_Thank goodness...just a dream...'_

Oh, if only she knew how wrong she was...

* * *

**One Week, Four Days Ago**

"OLETTE! PENCE! HAYNER!" Kairi waved her hand as far as she could in the air.

"Hey Kairi! Um, do you know by any chance what's up with Sora? He been all..." Olette slumped her head down, brought her arms up and started wiggling her fingers. "Right?"

Kairi paused for a minute. Her fist was brought to her mouth in concentration. '_Could he STILL be mopping over our talk?'_ "Hm, oh no! He's just um being silly is all!" She waved off her friend reassuringly. Olette stared at her companion strangely before scrunching up her nose.

"Okay...if your sure. Anyway wanna help painting the new shack? We're gonna design just like the Usual Spot!... Except with the currency exchange we'll be able to buy a TV for it!"

"Eh, um alright! I'll meet you there kay? I just gotta go fix my thing...

At the place, with the um, stuff so I will uh... See ya later!" Kairi ran off before Olette could respond.

"Er, OKAY THEN!" Olette scream just enough so ring threw Kairi's ears. She whistled as she turned around with one foot in the air and her hands in her pockets. "It's about time Kairi!" Olette murmured before leaving.

"Sora...Sooorra?" The princess popped her head from the door, searching for the young hero. "S-Sora!" She found him laying against the wall, under the ledge lifeless...

As fast as she could, Kairi ran to Sora's body, a pool of blood formed down his back Glancing up at a bit of blood that clung onto the tip of the ledge, thoughts began to form in the head of Kairi "Sora! What happned? Wake up!" Sora was shooken until small moans begun to leave his mouth.

"K-KairI! WATCH OUT!" Sora jumped up and pushed her to the ground. "HE'S GONNA!... Wah... where is he?" Kairi lifted herself up and felt her heart shake at the panic and disconfort that besmirched the usual calm and happiness that granced his face.

"When I found you, you were knocked out." She aided to his back and lead him out of his house and into hers. Sora looked around cautiously until waves of exgaustion hit, before going to sleep Sora muttered something that froze Kairi in shock.

"Where is he?...Where's...Ansem?"

* * *

End Part One 

**NOTE TO ALL 'MY TRUE LOVE YUSUKE' FANS:  
**

**As some of you may know...just as I was gonna send my new chapter, my computer froze. But that wasn't the problem seeing as how I had it saved...When we restarted it we found out there was a virus that wouldn't allow us to access ANYTHING, SO we had to reboot the computer and allllll it's memory, THUS the chapter was lost... So you guys are gonna have to wait a bit of a while to expect a chapter. Sorry**

** EvilAnimeGoodness  
**


	3. Reminicing II

_In the last chapter... Just to avoid any confusion, Sora was talking about Ansem the Wise, not Xemnas. Kairi just still thinks Xemnas is Ansem._

_Hmm.. what **did** happen at Soras house? Well I'm either gonna work on a backround story on it and on Organization XIII's revival, or stick it in the story etchy-like... Yeah I don't really like the latter_

_I am...writting a new story! -ish pummbled by knives- IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's a Naruto fic called Colors of the Sky.** Summary: **It was bloddy red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky._

_So wadda think? _

Please don't flame this story because of this chapters contreversial topis at the beginning or you'll be scolded at (Seriously, what can I do to you over the Internet? All the stuff I _can_ do won't help either side.) I was actually spending all this time judging if I should or shouldn't have posted this but then I decided to follow my instincts.

**_Enjoy!_**  


* * *

**_The Lost Heart_**

_Chapter Three: Reminiscing_

* * *

_Last Time:_

"K-Kairi! WATCH OUT!" Sora jumped up and pushed her to the ground. "HE'S GONNA...! Wah... where is he?" Kairi lifted herself up and felt her heart shake at the panic and discomfort that besmirched the usual calm and happiness that graced his face.

"When I found you, you were knocked out." She aided to his back and led him out of his house and into hers. Sora looked around cautiously until waves of exhaustion hit, before going to sleep Sora muttered something that froze Kairi in shock.

"Where is he...? Where's...Ansem?"

* * *

_This Time:_

The bowl of warm water slipped out of her hands, smashing on the carpet separating into five pieces. She took a small step towards the bed; "Wha... Sora! Wake up! What happened? Answer me!" She ignored the shards of glass that dug inside her foot and fell by the bed. Kairi let out a tiny sob sure not to bother her mother in her slumber. "I'm... I'm sure that he was just... sleep fighting. Yes, that's it! A nightmare relapse and he slammed his body against the window ledge." A fake smiled was forced on her face.

"Kairi… sweetie, you still up?" Kairi jolted up in surprise, she looked towards the door and saw her mother leaning on its frame holding a steaming cup of coffee. Embarrassed that she woke up her mother, Kairi stood up straight and bowed down multiple times apologizing. Her mother shook her head. "You should get some rest, if Ro-Sora wakes up, I shall tell you." The young girl tried to protest but was quickly silenced by the look her mother gave her. "Go. Sleep. NOW. I'll take things from here." She nudged her daughter out of the room. Once she made sure the door was lock she stared at the sleeping form.

"Now wielder, you can stop acting now." Kairi's mothers voice turn acerbic but remained soft. The spiky-haired hero snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up.

"How long have you being here?" Sora stared at the window to the left; the ocean was eerily calm, as it reminded him of the way things looked when he had fought his first horde of heartless.

The mother placed her hand out pausing Sora from anymore questions. "You shall not question my presence. Instead heed my warning: On the day in which the full moon is present in sunlight hours Xigbar, Saïx and Xemnas shall arrive at this world for the worlds most precious item. When they come, then and only then must you head to The Usual Spot. If you don't, the worlds will crumble as the outcome." Sora strained his closed eyes trying to stop his throbbing temples he rubbed his temple trying to process the information given to him. He extended his right hand with a smirk; his eyelids flew open revealing eyes that glowed with an emotion unknown to the other in the room. Soras' hand begun to emit a yellow glow, almost immediately the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand. Kairi's mother's jaw dropped slightly at what Soras' actions. "Y-you wouldn't!" He pointed the Keyblade straight at the mothers' heart. A beam shot threw her body like it would a window. Two bodies fell to the ground. Sora walked to the body which laid on the door, and kneeled beside it.

"Now, now Marluxia if you wanted to see me you didn't have to possess one of my best friends' mother or make up some wacko idea like that." Sora smirked at the blood that rushed to Marluxia cheeks.

"It's apparent that you won't listen, sad really I'll miss you... Sora." The pink-haired nobody filled the space between their lips momentarily and looked towards the ground. "I look after you when they come, farewell." Darkness appeared below the fading nobody, consuming the figure.

Sora stood there scratching his cheek, hoping to graze the blush from his face. "I always knew…" He coughed, trying to decimate the uncomfortable turmoil that laid underneath his skin. Several knocks were heard from the door that soon followed a muffled voice. "Mother?" The conscious male's head dropped down in aggravation. _'Of course Kairi would decide to check on her mother at this EXACT time...'_ He silently grabbed the maternal body and placed its left arm on her lap and her right arm under her sleeping head on the bed. He jumped inside the bed covers and closed his eyes. The door's lock clicked and it swung open. "Mother, I brought you some..." Kairi looked at the Kodiak-worthy picture and gently smiled. "She fell asleep while watching Sora."

...Yet... she couldn't shake off the foreboding that wrapped around her heart so tightly...

* * *

_**One week ago**_

Sora was perched upon the deck of Destiny Islands; one knee supporting in chin, the other dangling carelessly above the water. He was too deep in thought to realize two teenage girls watching him.

"What's wrong with him Kai-kai? He's been like that for at least a couple of hours, I'm worried." Selphie brought a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oi, when you where talking to him... three days ago, what happened?"

Kairi looked at her shoulder. What should she say- no what _could_ she say to her one of her best friends? "Nothing really, he was just thinking about, about stuff."

"Ha-ha, stuff, you're kidding...right?" Selphie knitted her arms under each other and raised one of her eyebrows. "You and your mother take care of a suddenly sick Sora for four days and all he did was talk about stuff?" Her reply was a diminutive smile. "Honestly Kai-Kai, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I'm irreplaceable, you know it."

"Yeah, I know it, does he?" Selphie took a fleeting look back at the pier only to find Sora no longer there. She began to walk away when Kairi called out to her. She gave her friend a backwards glance and winked. "Figure it out; I'll be in our room." Kairi looked back at Soras' last know spot and sighed. She glanced towards Selphies' retreating form and sent a couple of dagger-filled glare.

"I regret volunteering my room for you until you got your own place... but..."

linebreak

Inside a spacious bedroom, a body lied on a twin bed; her knee were in the air, feet plated firmly on the bed and her left arm supported her head enough to see most of the wall. A little blue rubber ball smashed against the pearly white wall before flying back to the person that threw it. She threw it in the same spot against the wall and caught it. Again. And again. And_ again._ _And ag..._

_Whoosh!_ The door slammed open, her head turn to see who intruded her room. _Plop!_ The girl winced as the ball bonked the back of her head. She couldn't help but smirk as the interloper closed the door and sat on the bed several feet away from the one she occupied. The other hesitantly made eye contact with a pout.

"You win." The azure-eyed girl grinned, stood up and walked towards the auburn haired friend with her hand extended.

"We've got so much do to, so little time. Let's get this on track Kai-Kai-chan."

* * *

Two words: (twists Mio Hio's last words) Review dammit! 


End file.
